A Plethora of Pikachu!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Plethora of Pikachu! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins with our heroes and Mimo running and they stop to see something amazing) Ash Ketchum: Wow, that's awesome! Mimo: Look at all the Pikachu! Takuya Kanbara: It's a Pikachu paradise! Kuki Sanban: Kiawe: Rotom Pokedex: - - - Narrator: (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Plethora of Pikachu! - - - - - - - - - - - Gmerl: How's Philmac going Mark EVO? Mark EVO: Well, Philmac needs some rest after the big crisis we all have. He even make some apologize notes for a few of our team members, he even made ones for Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Alain and Mairin. Emerl: That's good news. Mark EVO: Yeah. So far everybody is forgiving him, including Rika and Cera. N.A.N.O.: But what about people like Benson, Squidward or Mr Krabs? Mark EVO: I already take care of that. Emerl: There's also a whole bunch of notes from Ash's old friends and rivals we met them in every regions. They said they manage to survive from the rampaging titans during King Ghidorah's call. Ash Ketchum: I hope they're okay. Mark EVO: Old friends? Ash Ketchum: Yes. - Mark EVO: Cool, you think we could meet them one day? Emerl: Gmerl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Emerl: Pikamerl? - Mark EVO: Pika EVO?! Tai Kamiya: Pikai?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pikachu! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! - - - - - Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Harmonix form.) Team Rocket and the villians: (shocked) What?! Dan Kuso: And we got two newly evolved Bakugan. Keith Clay: Ready Helios? Helios: Ready as always Spectra. Dan Kuso: Ready Drago? Drago: Just say the words Dan. Dan & Keith: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Dan Kuso: Go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! (Drago roar) Keith Clay: Go Darkus Infinity Helios! (Helios roar as well) Team Rocket & the villians: (shocked) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket & the Villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18